High School Sucks
by DeidaraLuvr7000
Summary: "You think I'm weak? That I can't get better? You think I need your stupid shitty attitude whenever I walk home with a A-? You asshole! I'm not dealing with this anymore!" Hinata screamed louder and louder...


(Flashback)

What do you get when a Hyuuga tells another Hyuuga that they're weak, spineless, and will never get better?

"Hiashi..." Hinata started, clenching her fist.

A whole new person to start a whole lot of hell.

"Fuck off!" She screamed at him, receiving a surprised look from her father.

At such a young age of eight, Hinata had screamed her first curse word at her father. She already knew what it meant because she studied. She studied hard and what does that give her? Nothing. All because her father doesn't want to believe that she changed and was ready to begin her new life in a good school. This outburst just gave her a smack to the face.

"You dare curse at me? Your own father?" Hiashi seethed, retreating his hand.

Hinata cupped her cheek. Her eyes glaring at her former father. Yep, that's right. The young heiress of a noble rich family is glaring poisonous dagger at her former father. She was just about done with the asshole.

"You think I'm weak? That I can't get better? You think I need your stupid shitty attitude whenever I walk home with a A-? You asshole! I'm not dealing with this anymore!" She screamed louder and louder at him that all the butlers and maids circled around.

Hiashi raised his arm, ready to slap Hinata again. But she wasn't going to stand there, no fucking way. She retaliated and kick flipped Hiashi in his jaw. He covered his mouth, teeth bleeding and all. The maids quickly rushed to his aid and Hinata just stood there, an evil look in her eye.

"I disown you as a daughter! Get the hell out of my face!" Hiashi screamed, clenching his jaw and standing up.

"I disown you as a father! Stay the fuck away from me!" Hinata shouted back, flipping him off and running to her room.

She's not going to take this anymore. She had enough of it ever since. As quickly as she could, Hinata grabbed her clothes and placed them in a very big suitcase. But she wasn't just going to take her suitcase, she was going to take a small fortune as well.

"Might as well, he's not going to miss it..." Hinata seethed venomously as she got up and ran to the room next door.

The room was fit for a king. Royal with white and purple. Hinata loved the color purple, but white was too angel-like. She couldn't stand being "Daddy's Little Angel" since this Angel had already fallen into the fiery pits of forever lasting hell. As quickly as possible, she grabbed a ladder and placed it near a safe. She climbed it and began to crack the code. It was too easy. The code was his birthday. Typical.

"Ha! The bastard really needs better security!" Hinata screamed quietly to herself.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" a voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see her cousin Neji. He held an expression that showed fear and sadness. Hinata guessed that he found out about what happened between her and Hiashi. Hinata opened the safe while looking at Neji.

"I'm busting outta this joint! Can't stand the drama that runs around in this fucking family..." Hinata told him, grabbing ten gold bars.

"What! No! You can't!" Neji ran to her, screaming and clutching onto the ladder. "I won't let you leave me alone!"

Hinata slid down the ladder with ten gold bars into her hand. She was supposed to grab fifteen but she began to hear footsteps. She ran to her room with Neji following after her. As she placed the gold bars into the suitcase, Neji grabbed onto her Hyuuga Uniform, sobbing into it.

"Hinata stop! You're stealing from uncle!" Neji sobbed, making her uniform all wet.

"Daddy won't miss it. He has plenty more in the safe in his living room" Hinata told him strongly. "That bastard should really know the importance of a dollar!"

"Hinata...please! Don't go!"

"Neji, unless you want to come with me, let go of my shirt!"

"Noooo! I won't let go!"

"...Fine."

Hinata took off her shirt and tied Neji's hands with it. She ripped a piece of it and tied his legs together as well. Putting on another shirt, Neji layed on the cold ground sobbing his heart out in the suite bedroom Hinata was about to leave behind. He wiggled and squirmed.

"Hinata! No! Stop! Let me go! This hurts!" Neji screamed, trying to get the fabric off of him that's leaving skin burns.

"I'm sorry... But you were getting in my way..." Hinata told him calmly, kissing his forehead softly.

Neji just screamed, kicked, and punched the air trying to unbind himself from Hinata's wrap. Hinata grabbed the suitcase and ran out the door, down the steps and into the living room. Hiashi was still being treated and caught her trying to run out the door.

"That's my stuff! I bought all that! You're stealing from me!" Hiashi shouted, knocking down one of the maids.

As he ran after her, Hinata had already left and slammed the door straight onto his face, making him fall back unconscious. All the maids ran to him except the one that knocked him down. She ran after Hinata instead, not trying to stop her, but following her. Neji was still tied up, tears flowing down like a waterfall, ready to burst into a heart attack.

"HINATA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Neji screamed loudly, making the entire house hear him, and falling into a momentary unconscious state.

"Neji... I'm sorry..." Hinata breathed, holding in her dry tears, sitting on a bench next to Kita, her faithful maid.

"It was wrong what you did..." Kita softly told her, chuckling a little from Hiashi's misery.

"Yeah..." Hinata agreed, rolling her eyes in the process. "But, it was worth it..."

_It was fucking worth it..._

(End Flashback)


End file.
